


Good Girl

by delores_devilliers_mikaelson



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delores_devilliers_mikaelson/pseuds/delores_devilliers_mikaelson
Relationships: Embry Call/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Good Girl

Maya Simmons was very happy when she received the wedding invitation from Bella Swan, her cousin.  
Their parents had been siblings, Charlie Swan and Anna Simmons née Swan.  
To be honest, she wasn’t sure how and why Bella was getting married so young. She was only a year older than Maya, who’d turn 18 in December. 

The only reason she’d imagine someone getting married so young was a pregnancy and she prayed for Charlies sake that the girl wasn’t. 

She was fairly close to her uncle, having spent some summers in Forks, her parents were always away during the summer months and they couldn’t take their daughter with them.  
Which was how she became friends with some children of Charlie’s friends, remembering how she was friends with mostly the Clearwaters. Being right between the two siblings in age.  
When the invitation had arrived, she had called ahead and asked Charlie if she could come when school ended and she could stay the entire summer. 

The answer had been a quick yes, Charlie was excited that the house wouldn’t be empty after Bella left in preparation for the wedding.  
He also mentioned that she wouldn’t be alone at the reception, the Clearwaters and the Blacks had been invited. Even though only Seth, Sue and Billy would be present.  
But she didn’t care, those three were a hoot to hang out with.  
That was how she found herself on this plane, early July, on her way to Port Angeles. There Charlie would be waiting for her. 

The travel was pleasant enough, the man next to her had been sleeping the entire time. That way she had time to prepare to ask Charlie a rather big question. 

“Charlie!” Maya had troubles running whilst carrying her own bags but that didn’t stop her from tripping her way to her dearest uncle.  
“Maya, careful!” Charlie was visibly nervous, not wanting her to get herself hurt.  
But the girl didn’t stop, too excited. “No worries, I am fine.” She arrived with a sigh, helping Charlie put her bags in the trunk of his police car.  
The car ride was way nicer than that of the plane. 

Maya never stopped talking with her uncle, telling him everything happened in the last two years.  
“You look different, older.” Charlie seemed a bit uncomfortable, he remembered his niece as the wild haired little girl who never stopped running behind those older than her. Not this young woman with smooth dark hair, she looked so well put together.  
“Blame puberty, it made everything different.”  
Maya knew she had changed a lot, puberty had done her good.  
She had always been a tall girl, but now the rest of her body had grown too, making her seem proportionate.  
Her brown hair had gotten darker and her wild hair had shifted in a somewhat more wavy hair.  
She never saw herself as vain, but she knew that she was pretty. Of course there were still things she liked to change, but overall happy. 

“Puberty, ha. It ruins everything. Now you just make sure that even if the boy’s good to you, I am not going to another 18 year olds wedding. Do you hear me?!” Maya chuckled, she was pretty sure that there wasn’t any guy on the horizon for her soon.  
Plus if Charlie accepted her proposal, he’d be able to make sure she wouldn’t.  
If Charlie was okay with her doing her senior year in Forks and let her live in his house while she went to college in Port Angeles, he’d be able to keep an eye on her.  
Maya never really liked living in New York, which sounded crazy but it was too crowded and still so lonely.  
Sure she had friends and family there, but she never wanted that big city life. Maya loved towns like Forks and the neighbouring reservation.  
Billy Black had often joked that she needed to find a Rez boy to marry her, that way she could always stay. 

Let’s say that Charlie loved that idea, until his daughter got all messed up.  
Maya never really knew Bella, her cousin was never really around when she came to visit and whenever the two were found in La Push, Bella never played with her.  
She never liked sharing her friends or playmates with the slightly younger girl.  
To tell the truth Maya only really knew what was going on in her life because Charlie liked to keep his sister, her mother, filled in. 

Maya didn’t have good thoughts about the Swan girl, not with the disappearing to Italy without telling Charlie and the whole surprise wedding. Surprises weren’t liked within the Swan clan.  
What surprised her the most was that she got invited, well actually her entire family. She did assume that it was because Charlie wanted it and who was going to say no. But it was just her that was going to go. Her mother was somewhere in Baltimore, writing essays and helping studies. And father dearest was on a business trip to Hawaii, which was super believable and not suspicious at all. 

The house hadn’t changed a thing, the guest room still had some of the drawings she made as a kid. Although she hoped that Charlie changed the bedsheets since then.  
“I love it here, Charlie.”  
The older man smiled as he watched her unpack. He had a great bond with his niece, taking over the role of caring parents whenever she needed him to. And Maya was the sound that filled up some of his loneliest moments.  
She was going to find a way to stay, that he was sure of. 

The rain had made an appearance when Maya settled down in her room after midnight, she had enjoyed a great dinner with Charlie.  
Pizza was always a plus, very happy that Charlie wasn’t that uptight about junk food.  
They had watched some recap of a game from last week, but both were too happy to see each other again to really pay attention. Charlie wanted to know more about her plans for college and Maya wanted to know the latest gossip, not that Charlie knew anything. They also made plans for the next day, to go see Billy and Sue. Whilst grabbing lunch in the Cameron’s diner  
She opened her window, letting the cold air seep in the room.  
Since she was a child, she always opened the window when it rained. Something about the rain and the woods surrounding them, she felt at peace.  
Well usually she felt at peace, now she just felt watched.  
Like something in the woods was keeping its eyes on her. But she didn’t feel any fear, like she knew that whatever was out there, it wasn’t there to hurt her.  
“What am I even thinking?! Just sleep Maya!” 

They drove to the small diner in La Push, the diner had been Charlie’s main source of food for many years and the girl had fond memories of the place.  
One summer on a warm july day, the diner had asked a local band to play some music one night.  
It had been the first time Maya had been to a party. 

That night the diner had been filled with teenagers, 14 year old Maya Simmons fit right in. Seth had taken her on a “date”, the two still joked about it years later. He had showed up with his sister in the car, ready to drive the two there. The friends had danced away all evening, drinking sodas and joking along. 

It was also the first night Maya became sure about her sexuality, her parents and Charlie had always been very open about the possibility of liking more than one gender, more than just liking boys. But seeing the teenage boys of La Push, she was sure. Not that it stopped her from carelessly hitting on the Clearwater girl, Leah always had a special place in her heart.  
She wouldn’t be shocked if she saw the siblings in the diner today. Summer in La Push was usually very uneventful, most of the young citizens found themselves at the beach or at the diner.  
It was known that the trio were good friends. She had felt guilty that she hadn’t been able to come to Harry’s funeral, her parents didn’t allow her to skip school for a man they didn’t know.  
Of course she had sent flowers and food, worth two allowances. Sue had called her, to thank her and that she didn’t have to worry about missing it. 

Seth had sent a picture of Leah and him enjoying the muffins and pies, but she had been shocked by how much the two had changed since last time she saw them. Both looked physically stronger, almost as if they’ve been training from the day she last left.

But that was only normal, she had changed a lot as well and so had everyone she knew when they got to a certain age. Some were early bloomers and some were late bloomers.  
Mrs. Cameron welcomed them with a big smile, not recognising the Simmons girl until Charlie patted her shoulder and her a big grin. 

The café owner hadn’t changed a bit, still a natural happy look on her face.  
“Maya, oh hi. How are you dear?” a kiss was placed on each cheek. Maya knew her sons, Jared and Jensen. Jared was around her age, two years older. She heard he was still hanging around La Push, working on getting a PreHealth degree at Peninsula College. 

Jensen should be in middle school by now, or at least starting in september.  
“Hey Mrs Cameron, I am good good. How are you and how’s your family?”  
“Hey Laura.” Charlie gave the woman a smile before getting a seat, he knew the two were going to talk for a bit and he was happy with how happy his niece looked.  
“Please tell me all about your fabulous life in New York City. Is it like the movies?” Life in big cities was always romanized, especially small town people. 

The two chatted a bit more, mostly gossip about her cousin Bella before Maya moved to join Charlie at the table. 

She knew that now was the perfect time and setting to ask him, to tell him her plans. Hoping he wouldn’t mind and would like it.  
“I ordered for you, hope you still like blueberry pancakes.” Maya nodded excited, it had been some time since she ate some good pancakes. 

The two talked about the wedding a bit, Charlie saying he knew some place where they had pretty dresses, blushing when Maya asked him how he knew. And Maya asked about the people she knew were coming.  
But now it was time. 

Charlie was happily eating his bacon, his plate nearly empty when Maya stopped and started looking at him with big eyes.  
“Charlie, dear uncle. I w-w-was wondering if maybe euhm. You know what, I am going to start differently. Uncle, I am planning on attending college here in the state of Washington next year. Still deciding between University of Washington or Peninsula College, probably UW though. And to be closer I was thinking about staying here next year, that way I can roll out my senior year. Plus I have a 3.7 GPA, so I am pretty sure I am not going to mess that up with Forks High School. My parents are okay with that, as long as I go to New York for Christmas and that I invite them for graduation. They’re also willing to pay for my school supplies. All I need is a place to stay. And I was wondering if I could live with you next year, that way I can go to school without a problem and you have company and fresh food in the house. I will respect your rules and let you in on my life and tell you everything you want to know. But ple-“ Maya had been rambling on for a few minutes now, trying to convince Charlie.  
Not seeing how big of a smile he had on his face.  
He stopped her by patting her hand softly, making her look up to him.  
“You don’t have to ask, of course you’re welcome to stay as long as you want.”  
Maya nearly cried, “thank you uncle Charlie.” 

“Do you know what you want to do? Because if you know, you can write essays or volunteer in a certain region of work. You know, so your application looks better than the rest.”  
Charlie wanted to know everything, Bella had excluded him from the decisions and conversations about college and her professional future. He was excited to be a part of the process, wanting to help where he could. 

Lucky for him Maya wanted to know his opinion.  
She explained how she was interested in communication and management, if she planned well she could combine a few classes. 

Charlie seemed pleased by that and said he knew some people at the station who studied similar things, so she could ask questions if she wanted. He smiled when she smiled and nodded, plans already forming in her head.  
She then said she was planning to ask Sue about working at the store.  
Charlie couldn’t believe it, the girl had planned out everything. Yet he worried about a specific thing and he didn’t hide that. “What about boys?” 

Maya fell quiet, it wasn’t a secret that Charlie was traumatized by what happened with his daughter. She couldn’t say that nothing was going to happen, she didn’t know who she’d meet. But she knew that no boy was cute enough to stop her from focusing on her future and her education, Michelle Obama had confirmed that. 

“I’m not sure, maybe there will be boys, maybe not,” Charlie doubted that, his niece was a very nice and pretty girl, “but my education will always come first. Plus I ain’t marrying at 18.”  
Charlie smiled at her words and trusted her enough, he knew she’d talk to him or others if something was wrong. 

Maya was a good girl.


End file.
